paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Search for Rosie's Father/Story
This is the story of how the pups and some of their Magical World friends help Rosie find her father. Intro: Call to the Magical World (One day in Adventure Bay) (The pups are playing their instruments in their band) (Lilac plays the bass and Marshall now plays the wood knocker) Penelope and Rubble: *sings* I'll be your Rover If you'll be my Lassie No mountain No kitty No game of fetch Can ever keep me From coming to you If you'll be my Lassie Then I'll be your Rover (Song ends) Lilac: That was great y'all! Penelope: Yeah, we'll be ready for our first concert soon. Marshall: I hope Ryder comes back soon. He said that our first concert will be in the next town over the mountain. Skye: Ryder said that he was finding a good spot for us. He'll be back in three days. (Suddenly, a red rose grows magically out of the stage) Lilac: Don't look at me. (The rose suddenly transforms into a note) (Penelope grabs the note and reads it) Penelope: It's from Rosie. She needs our help to find her father. Her father? Marshall: I didn't know she had a dad. Lilac: Well, band practice is over now. It's time to head back to the Magical World! Majesty's Mate (The pups land in a pile through the portal) Lilac: Yuh know, we gotta stop landing in piles through these here portals. Marshall: Maybe I should've gone first. Penelope: No time for all that now. We have to get to the den! (They all run off and make it to Rosie, Dewdrop, and Majesty's den) (Lil' Leah, Maragold, and Cheryl are already there) Rosie: Pups! You're here! Lil' Leah: Why are we here? I had to skip my meeting with the gator who wanted a part-time job lighting the fireplace in the winter. Maragold: But why now? It's spring. Lil' Leah: .... I have no idea. That gator is impatient. Cheryl: True that. Dewdrop: Mmm-hmmm. (Skye notices that Rosie is not wearing her collar but a pendant necklace) Skye: Rosie, what's that? Rosie: My father gave that to my mother. He's her mate. Dewdrop: We found it in the attic when cleaning up. Majesty said that she thought she lost it years ago. Chase: Your den has an attic? Rosie: Somehow, I think he's alive and somewhere in this world. Lil' Leah: Are you sure? Maragold: Well, our moms never had a mate. Lil' Leah: Oh, point taken. Rosie: I thinking about trying the Blossom Forest first because mom said that's where she first met him when she was my age. Lil' Leah: Well, I'm thinking somewhere in the Aqua Area. Maragold: I'll go with her. Dewdrop: I'll go with Rosie. Cheryl: Me too. Penelope: We'll go with her too. The Blossom Forest is even bigger than the Aqua Area. Chase: Then let's go! (They all run off) The Secret Garden Discovery (In the Aqua Area, Lil' Leah and Maragold asked the local creatures about Rosie's father, but they have no luck) (Meanwhile, in the Blossom Forest, after searching for a little while, the group meets up) Marshall: Anything? (They all shake their heads no) Rosie: Will we ever find him? Dewdrop: Don't worry, Rosie. We'll find him. Maybe if I fly up really high... (He struggles to flap his wings and he starts to fly up, up, up above the trees) Rosie: Dewdrop, wait! You can't fly well! (Dewdrop suddenly stops flapping) Dewdrop: Oh, yeah... I forgot... (He starts to fall) AAAAAHHH!!! (He falls into the bushes) I'm okay! (They all rush over to where he landed) (It's by some high cliffs that reach to the clouds) (Dewdrop is covered in the high cliffs' ivy) Rosie: Are you okay? Dewdrop: ACHOO!! (The ivy flies off him) (sniff) I'm allergic to ivy. Lilac: Ah'll help. (She walks over to the cliff and taps her paw on the ground) (The ivy on the cliff lifts up and reveals a secret opening in it) (Gasp) Betsy from Heavens! Cheryl: Where did that come from? Rosie: I don't know. Lightning Strike never mentioned this. Voice: It's the Secret Garden. (They all look around) Rocky: Who said that? (By the bushes, a flower blooms and Grace comes out) Rosie: It's Grace, the Elemental Beauty of Nature. Grace: What you see there is my home, The Secret Garden. Dewdrop, Cheryl, and Rosie: The Secret Garden!? Chase: What's The Secret Garden? Cheryl: It's the most secret place in the entire Magical World. Dewdrop: Only the inhabitants know where it is. Rosie: It's supposed to be a paradise! Grace, could my father be in there? (Grace sees Rosie's pendant) Grace: *gasp* I remember that pendant. Your father gave it to your mother when she was your age. You see, I knew that they were going to be mates back then, but they were so immature. Cheryl: Like Zuma? Zuma: Hey! Rubble: You always stuck your tongue out with love. Zuma: *blushes* That's different now! Skye: Is it Deliliah? Zuma: No more question please! Grace: *giggles* Yes, they were like him. They were best friends, but after some years, they became mates. Rosie: Well, is he in here? Grace: I'm sure. Follow me. (She walks in and they all follow her) Lilac, I'm impressed with your gifts. Lilac: Thank yuh, Grace. Though they weren't easy to control at first. Rocky: Well, that was in the past and something special came out of it. Lilac: Ah know. Ah'm glad. Skye: Me too. I especially loved what I did to that arrogant jerk Charming. Rosie: Let's hurry. Guards and Sweet Angel Male Voice: Who goes there?! (They are suddenly blocked by two winged elves) Cheryl: Tell us who you are. Elf 1: I'm Flip. Elf 2: I'm Flap. Both: We're twins. Grace: Boys, these are special friends of mine. Flap: Princess Grace! Our beautiful bouquet beauty who love Gracidea and becomes a flyer when she-- (Flip bonks him with his fish) Ow! Flip! What was that for?! Flip: Flap, you talk too much! Are you sure we can trust them? Female Voice: Boys, please don't be so mean. (They turn around and see a Lunamon) Hi, visitors. My name is... *gasps for air* Charmaine-Rita-Hillary-Kiki-Lavender-Lily-Carly-Chelsea-Lunamon the First. But everyone here calls me Sweet Angel. Flap: Are you sure? (She gives them a cute look) Sweet Angel: Aww please, huh? (The twins both gulp) Flip: Okay, okay. Flip and Flap: Welcome to the Secret Garden! Don't spread the word or it won't be a Secret Garden or a paradise! (They clear the way) Grace: Sweet Angel, please be their guide to the Secret Garden. I must leave now. (She jumps into a full-bloom flower) (The flower closes and re-blooms) Marshall: She's gone! How does she do that? Sweet Angel: Follow me. (They all follow her) What are your names? Chase: I'm Chase. Rubble: I'm Rubble. Marshall: I'm Marshall. Rocky: I'm Rocky. Zuma: I'm Zuma. Skye: I'm Skye. Lilac: Ah'm Lilac. Penelope: My name's Penelope. Dewdrop: I'm Dewdrop the Patamon. Cheryl: I'm Cheryl the Salmon. Rosie: And I'm Rosie, daughter of Majesty, The Elemental Beauty of Fire. Sweet Angel: Nice to meet you. (They reach the outside of the cave and see....) The Secret Garden (A beautiful garden paradise that stretches out far and wide) (The water sparkling so beautifully) (Plants flourish) (And all the creatures flourish and play in harmony) Sweet Angel: Welcome to the Secret Garden! (The group is awe-inspired by the beauty of the garden) (Sweet Angel gudies the group through the Secret Garden) (A song plays in the background) That's our little pools where the little water creatures live. (The little groups of pools have little creatures playing in them) (They notice a giant pool with the depth of a lake) That's the Mermaid Pool. Zuma and Skye: Mermaids!? (They don't see any) Sweet Angel: The mermaids are very shy, even around us. (They continue on) This is the village. Marshall: Treehouses? Sweet Angel: Yep. Some of us live at the top and some of us live at the bottom. (The song ends) (A Lopmon and Terriermon rush over) Lopmon: Sweet Angel, who are they. Sweet Angel: They're visitors. Guys, this is Celeste the Lopmon and her twin brother Toby the Terriermon. Celeste and Toby: Hi! Group: Hello./Nice to meet you./Howdy!/ Toby: What brings you to the Secret Garden? Rosie: I was wondering if my father was here. My mother told me that he was somewhere in the world and Grace said that he's here. Celeste: Hmmm.... Toby: Not sure if he's here, but there are all kinds of creatures here. Celeste: And we all get along here. Cheryl: I noticed. Even the Digimon and Pokemon get along here. That's what I want for both us. To get along. Rosie: Me too. Sweet Angel: That's exactly what Don said to me. Zuma: Who's Don? Sweet Angel: He's my daddy. Well, not really... he adopted me when I was little. He protects us from the Misty Shadows. But they haven't attacked us for sometime. Rosie: The Misty Shadows are gone now. Most of them were vaporized and rest of them disappeared into a dark world. Sweet Angel: Oh, we are at peace? Rosie: Not always. Me and the pups are.... Pups and Rosie: *In union* The PAWs of Unity! Sweet Angel: You're the PAWs of Unity? Lilac: No, we're 8 pups and a Vulpix. Of course we're the PAWs of Unity. Penelope: Why'd you say that? Lilac: Sarcastic answers are funny. Penelope: Oooh... That sarcasm; it's fun to do. Sweet Angel: Which one of you is the PAW of Miracles. Rosie: Me. Sweet Angel: Don would like to meet you. Come on! Dewdrop: Can we come? Sweet Angel: Umm... I want this to be personal. Toby, Celeste, how about you introduce them to the others here. Toby and Celeste: Sure! (Sweet Angel and Rosie walk over to the giant tree) Sweet Angel: We live here. Rosie: *sighs deeply* (They walk into the den in the tree) Don (They reach one of the rooms) Sweet Angel: Don, I'm home, and I brought a new friend with me. Don's voice: Who is it? (He walks over) (He's a Dorulumon with a scar on his right cheek) Rosie: Don, my name is Rosie and-- (Don's eyes widen when he sees her pendant) Don: That pendant. Where did you get it? Rosie: My mother gave it to me. She said that my father gave it to her. Don: .... Your father? Rosie: Yeah. Don: What is your mother's name? Rosie: Majesty. Don: *gasps* Rosie: The pink-streaked Ninetales. Why? (Don backs up in surprise) Sweet Angel: What's wrong? Don: Sweet Angel, this is.... my child. Rosie and Sweet Angel: *Gasp* Rosie: You're my.... daddy? (Don nods) Don: I'm sorry... (He lowers his head) Rosie: ...Why? Don: I left your mother to take care of you herself, but I had to leave. (Flashback) (Majesty and Don are standing in the meadow together) (They nudge each other) Before you were even an egg, we learned that Dark Chaos was planning an attack to take away the eggs since he heard that the PAW of Miracles was one of them. I had to leave to my birthplace, The Secret Garden. (He leaves her and walks into the Blossom Forest) (Majesty hangs her head and cries some tears) They needed to protect their eggs. (Time later, he helps all the little eggs and carries a little Moonmon to safety) I helped all the little ones and helped Sweet Angel too. She was the only one born out of the eggs. (Nobody notices that a pair of eggs were left) (One had orange and cream stripes and the other was pink with red dots) (The Misty Shadows grab them and fly off) (Sometime later, they bump into each other and the eggs land in the hay in the Magical Nursery) (Two fairies notice the eggs) (Back at the Secret Garden) (Don lies down with the Moonmon, who is Sweet Angel) I knew the Misty Shadows were going to be back, so I had to stay and protect them. (Flashback ends) Don: I never would walk out on Majesty... Sweet Angel: That means, you and I are like sisters. Rosie: So, you didn't abandon us... you had to protect this place..... dad, I'm the PAW of Miracles. (Don raises his head) Don: What?! Sweet Angel: It's true. They defeated Dark Chaos and the Misty Shadows are all gone. Don: Really? Rosie: Yes. We all came here to find you. (Happy tears fill both of their eyes and they nudge each other) (Sweet Angel sniffles happy tears) (A while later, the others walk in) Marshall: What's going on? Sweet Angel: It's Don. He's her dad. And I'm her sister. Penelope: He found her. (Don notices them) Don: Who are they? Rosie: They're my friends. Cheryl the Salmon, Dewdrop the Patamon, and they are the rest of The PAWs of Unity. Don: Who saved us all? Penelope: We may not look like it sir. Don: I thank you. Now, I think that my job here is done. Sweet Angel: Please, don't leave. Rosie: Of course he won't leave you. Dewdrop: There's plenty of room for you both. Don: I know. I'm going to miss this place though. Rosie: We can always come back here, and we won't tell anyone about this place. Right guys? Others: Right! Sweet Angel: Well, I always wanted to see the outside world. Can we? Don: .... Rosie: Mom will understand. Don: I guess I have to tell her how sorry I am. Sweet Angel: It wasn't your fault. You just never knew when. Penelope: You know, we have a concert coming up. How about we get some back stage passes, huh? (Don, Sweet Angel, and Rosie all look at each other confused) The Concert (A few days later) (The PAW Patrol Band is playing their songs) (From backstage, Don, Rosie, Majesty, Sweet Angel, Cheryl, and Dewdrop listen to the concert) (Rosie is wearing her collar and Majesty is wearing her pendant) (Don and Majesty nudge each other) Rubble and Penelope: *sings* I'll always be by your side Even if it feels like the end I know that were both not perfect But we'll be best friends Forever Penelope: Like bones and treats Rubble: Like peaches and cream Penelope: Like eggs and meat Rubble: Like greens and beans Both: We mix together we're a perfect pair Penelope: Together we Rubble: You and me Both: We stick together Like a pair of hares I'll be your Rover If you'll be my Lassie No mountain No kitty No game of fetch Can ever keep me From coming to you If you'll be my Lassie Then I'll be your Rover (Song ends) (Crowd cheers) (On the other side of the stage, Celeste and Toby are watching too) (Amy Darling is with them) Celeste: So you're our aunt? Amy Darling: One of them. Your adoptive mother is one of my cousins! She said that you can come see me anytime. (She hugs them with her ribbons) (The twins are squishes in Amy's grasp and have worried faces) Celeste: If this story has a happy ending-- Toby: --Why did this happen to us? {The End} Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories